Hysteria
by GlitterInTheVoid
Summary: [Aventures - Spoil Final de la saison 2] Au-dessus du chaos et de la désolation, l'Inquisiteur réalise ce qu'il se produit sous ses yeux atterrés. Il voudrait que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, mais cet abominable cauchemar est bien réel.


Théo baisse les yeux.

En contrebas, le chaos se déchaîne et se libère tandis que le ciel vomit la mort, déversant maints et maints météores. Les nuages sont d'un rouge poignant, sinistre et malveillant. Déjà, ces comètes infernales s'écrasent un peu partout et creusent des trous béants dans le sol, des trous qui apparaissent comme des gueules fumantes d'un noir sans fond, bordées de flammes et de ruines. Et sous les yeux du Paladin de la Lumière, les Ténèbres font leur œuvre, inratables, inattaquables. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe et ne peut qu' _admirer_ l'œuvre funestement merveilleuse d'une magie qui le dépasse et qui, pourtant, lui parait si familière.

Le vert des la forêt se fait submerger par l'orange affamé des flammes. Ces dernières s'étendent, dévorent, avalent tout sur leur passage, indifférentes, et n'épargne absolument personne. Les météores n'en finissent plus de tomber et frappent la région toute entière. Et la dévaste.

Villes et villages ne tardent pas à être anéantis par le produit d'une fureur que nul ne comprend et nombre sont ceux qui essaient de fuir. L'Inquisiteur ne les voit pas, mais il peut aisément les imaginer tirer leur famille, leurs amis avec eux, loin de cette folie, le plus loin possible, en abandonnant tout derrière eux.

Et Théo est atterré. Il ne peut qu'observer, impuissant mais à l'abri, l'horreur marquer le Cratère d'un sceau de flammes et d'obscurité démoniaques.

Le bruit des comètes est assourdissant lorsqu'elles frappent ce pays, _son_ pays, _son_ chez-lui.

Mais une pensée subsiste et elle prend toute la place, remplace tout le reste. C'est une question qu'il se pose et qui parvient à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit horrifié : où sont-ils ?

Où sont ses compagnons ?

 _Où sont ses frères ?_

Nulle part en vue. Alors peut-être … Peut-être y sont-ils toujours ?

L'épouvantable réalité le frappe et ses jambes cèdent sous lui. Il tombe à genoux dans l'herbe trop verte. Il réalise. La vérité est effroyable, il se croit dans un rêve.

Mais ce cauchemar abominable est bien réel.

L'instigateur de toute cette aberration, comprend-il, est Balthazar. Il a l'impression de devenir une statue de glace et il s'étonne que des larmes parviennent à couler sur ses joues. Sa gorge est serrée, il ne peut rien dire. Il ne comprend pas.

Et au beau milieu du chaos, une explosion formidable se produit et secoue le sol sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. La déflagration est immense et balaie tout sur son passage, arbres comme rochers, hommes comme animaux, tertres comme rivières. S'éteignent dans un dernier élan des centaines de vies, dont les corps jusque-là cloués au sol se désintègrent instantanément ou s'envolent une première et dernière fois, marionnettes de flammes parmi les débris d'un monde pourtant si fantastique.

Et au-dessus tout cela, au-dessus de feu ses frères, au-dessus de la cendre et de la désolation, par-dessus toute cette anarchie démentielle ...

 _Théo hurle._

* * *

 **A/N : Bonsoir, je suis en pleurs. Voilà, donc ça c'est posé.**

 **J'ai écrit cet OS à chaud parce que bon sang, _ce final_ m'a arraché le cœur. Réellement. Je pense sincèrement qu'ils sont tous morts, même Bob, tout démon qu'il soit. Et dans ma tête, seul Théo survit à tout ça. Et éventuellement Eden, parce qu'on ne sait pas trop si elle s'est fait la malle suffisamment loin pour échapper tant à Bob qu'à l'explosion de la gemme de pouvoir, mais disons que oui.**

 **C'est ma première intervention dans la fanbase, donc mon premier écrit à propos d'Aventures et malgré tous les feels qui me submergent actuellement, malgré le fait que je n'ai absolument pas relu, pas tenté d'améliorer quoi que ce soit, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Cet OS** **ne se perd pas en fioritures narratives et stylistiques, il** **est vrai, sincère. Il vient du cœur.**

 **Je voulais aussi dire que ça fait un moment que je me tiens en retrait de la fanbase et que je vous surveille de très près, et par conséquent j'ai lu un paquet de vos histoires et oneshots, qu'ils soient délirants ou non, et je tiens à vous féliciter. Vous avez formé une des meilleures communauté du web français, un des meilleurs fournisseurs de fanfictions qui soient, vous êtes dingues mais géniaux et vous spammez ma boîte mail tous les jours. Et je serai ravie de vous rejoindre enfin en tant que membre à part entière. Vraiment.**

 **J'ai pas d'autres mots. Juste ... Bravo à tous. ;_;**

 **Et longue vie à Aventures.**


End file.
